Recent studies have revealed participation of chemokines (e.g., CC, CXC, XCL, and C-X3-C gene families) in cancer by regulating leukocyte movement to modify local immunoresponse. Chemokines have multifaceted roles: they attract cancer cells and chemokine receptor bearing cells, especially T and dendritic cells; they facilitate dendritic cell functions; and they exert an angiostatic effect. Chemokines play a pivotal role in chemotaxis, leukocyte trafficking, lymphocyte development, angiogenesis, host response to infection, inflammatory processes, as well as tumor development, migration and metastasis. Chemokines mediate their actions through 7-transmembrane, G protein coupled receptors and serve three major physiological functions. First, they play fundamental roles in the maturation, homeostasis and function of the immune system, and facilitate the trafficking of memory T cells, lymphocytes, monocytes, and neutrophils to the inflammatory site. Secondly, they display chemotactic activity for lymphocytes, monocytes, and neutrophils. Lastly, they attract cancer cells and chemokine receptor bearing cells and have effects on endothelial cells involved in angiogenesis regulation. Several CXC chemokines are potent angiogenesis promoters (i.e., CXCL1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7) (Luster et al., (1998) The New England Journal of Medicine, 338, 436-45; Rollins et al., (1997) Blood, 90, 909-28; Strieter et al., (2005) Cytokine & growth factor reviews, 16, 593-609); whereas, others inhibit angiogenesis (i.e., CXCL4, 9, 10, 11) (Strieter et al., (1995) The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 270, 27348-57).